


Fly Me to the Moon

by DeadHooligan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Forest (Warriors), Emotional Manipulation, Evil Spottedleaf, Forced Relationship, Gen, Manipulation, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: Spottedleaf has been unsatisfied with the life of a normal StarClan. She can't get over the fact that Firestar is now with Sandstorm and has kits. She also can't get over the fact her life has no importance anymore the Clans most of all. She died too young. She has no importance, but of course, she could always use the new apprentice in ThunderClan who happens to be Firestar's daughter to make her important. She could be more than the young medicine cat from ThunderClan that died.





	1. Chapter 1

Spottedleaf around her. No one was around her. She sighed with relief. From a distance, she could see the white mist that seperated the Dark Forest and StarClan, but no cat from there was staring at her. The coast was clear for the she-cat. As she sat down in front of a large puddle of water, she looked down at it. She heard many things about how puddles in StarClan could help you recieve prophecies or watch down on others, but this puddle was the most special out of them. She heard the legends from older cats who've been in StarClan for longer, but she wanted to see if this puddle could help her.

Spottedleaf spoke, remembering all she had to say was a special command for the puddle. "Show me Firestar," she ordered as she gently used her claw to spoke the puddle, creating small ripples in it. The small ripples soon became larger, and as they settled down, she could see something playing before her. Spottedleaf watched intensely.

The puddle showed Firestar up on highrock. His current mate, Sandstorm, stood next to him. Spottedleaf would have groaned as she saw Sandstorm, but she kept silence. In front of them, there was two she-cats who looked to be apprentices now. One of them had a brown pelt with tabby markings and amber eyes. Those amber eyes almost looked like hers, making Spottedleaf dig her claws into the ground. The other she-cat was ginger like Firestar. She also had the same emerald green eyes as him. The only difference was the one white front paw she had that made her stood out. It looked like the two were at their Apprentice Ceremony.

"Show me who they are!" demanded Spottedleaf as she poked the puddle.

The scene changed to Sandstorm in what looked like the ThunderClan nursery. The two cats from before were now kits, resting against Sandstorm. Their eyes were closed tight. Firestar stood next to Sandstorm as she looked down at the kits. The two ThunderClan cats had proud expressions on their faces as they looked at the two.

"So, they're Firestar's kits, huh?" Spottedleaf muttered to herself. 

_Firestar can't love me by choice now! He has kits, and I would doubt he would stop being mates Sandstorm now if I visited me once more. I doubt he would listen to anymore. He hasn't in the last few nights. He barely noticed me at all. Well, there has to be a way I can I can get Firestar with me. Maybe asking this puddle will give me an answer, or a clue on what to do,_ Spottedleaf thought.

"How can I get Firestar and Sandstorm to break up? What will I need to do in order to make Sandstorm not Firestar's mate anymore?" Spottedleaf questioned.

She gently tapped the puddle with her claw. She watched as the small ripples appeared, but there was no scene appearing. She waited. The ripples started to quicken up a little, but nothing happened. Spottedleaf sighed. She was starting to get impatient, especially with how the puddle was much faster than before. She tapped the puddle again. The ripples were quicker, but nothing showed. The she-cat growled with annoyance.

"Oh, I knew you couldn't show me anything!" she hissed, slashing her claws through the water.

As she sheathed her claws, Spottedleaf suddenly saw an image fading in. Spottedleaf quickly pulled her paw back to her body. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the scene which faded in front of her. The puddle was finally showing something to her. As she looked down at the puddle, she saw the brown tabby from before. Leaves surrounded her as she looked up at the other cat beside her. Spottedleaf saw the cat behind the brown tabby was Cinderpelt, the current ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Huh, so she must Cinderpelt's apprentice. I guess that she means she'll be the next medicine of the Clan," Spottedleaf mumbled. "Oh! The leaves represent her name. I assume it's... Leafpaw?"

Spottedleaf sat in silence as she thought about what the puddle showed her. How could this information help her at all? She then looked more deeply at the scene. They were in front of Mouthermouth! That had to mean something. Spottedleaf then understood what the puddle was trying to tell her. Leafpaw would be going to the moonstone for the first time, sharing tongues with StarClan. With her becoming the new medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, she would have no knowledge of what to expect.

"Of course, I can always be the one who pays Leafpaw a visit, even if she isn't at the moonstone. I'll just wait for Leafpaw to come. I hope no other StarClan cats are bothered by me pushing myself in," Spottedleaf chuckled, walking away from the puddle. 


	2. Chapter 2

"We should be there soon. With how we left early, we should most likely be the first ones there," the ThunderClan medicine cat commented.

Leafpaw padded along her mentor's side. She became an apprentice last moon, and now she would finally be going to share tongues with StarClan. Cinderpelt has always told her about how it was like. StarClan cats were wise cats that have died. If you followed the Warrior Code and were a lawful cat, when you died, you went to StarClan. From what she heard from Cinderpelt and others, StarClan cats had complete powers of the four Clans. They could give a cat nine lives, and they can strike down anyone with lightning if needed. To say the least, Leafpaw was excited to meet any StarClan cat. That was if a StarClan cat chose to talk to her, accepting her as ThunderClan's next medicine cat.

 _Let's hope these StarClan cats see good in me,_ Leafpaw thought.

"Cinderpelt, you mind if I ask something?" Leafpaw questioned as she looked over at her. 

"Of course, Leafpaw," Cinderpelt said, tilting her head over to slightly look at her apprentice.

"What's sharing tongues with StarClan like?" she asked.

"Well, it's a wonderful experience really. StarClan cats just know what to say. It can be shocking sometimes. Of course, StarClan cats are there to help and lead us to a future path. Whatever they say has value in one way or another," explained the medicine cat.

"W-Will StarClan like me? Will they accept me as a medicine cat apprentice?" the brown tabby said.

"Oh, Leafpaw! That's no way to act. StarClan likes anyone, even the bad cats who reject them for the Dark Forest. As long as you have faith in StarClan, anything is possible."

 _So, all I just need is faith in StarClan for them to accept me as a future medicine cat?_ Leafpaw questioned in her mind.

"Well, if you say so, Cinderpelt," she responded.

"Ah, look! We're here already."

Leafpaw looked in front of her. The huge cave entrance hung open like an adder's unhinged mouth. She heard descriptions on what Mothermouth looked like, but she was struck with awe as she actually stood in front of it. She felt like if she did enter the mouth, it could snap close as soon as she was in. While she knew a cave entrance could never do such a thing, she couldn't help to think about it as a scenario. It was humorous but scary in some weird way to Leafpaw.

"Looks like you came early, Cinderpelt, and you brought your new apprentice along," Leafpaw suddenly heard a cat's meow.

She looked behind herself. She froze in place as she saw the other medicine cats of the Clans. She had a good grip on who each cat was, but she didn't know them that well. For example, she knew the ShadowClan medicine cat was Runningnose, and he, well, had a runny nose, along with a gray-and-white pelt that had patchy and grizzly fur. Then there was the other medicine cat who trained under Runningnose's wisdom. Littlecloud, a brown tabby with icy blue eyes, who was much smaller than most of the other cats. There was also Mudfur, the long-haired mottled light brown medicine cat of RiverClan. He stood out the most with how he looked like he should have been a warrior with how he had the muscles of one still. And lastly, there was the medicine of WindClan, Barkface. His short tail and his very dark brown fur made him stick out well enough.

"You know how I am, Barkface, and yes, this is my new apprentice, Leafpaw," Cinderpelt replied, taking a step closer to the group of other medicine cats.

"It's nice to meet you, Leafpaw," Runningnose greeted.

"I-It's nice to meet you all also," Leafpaw responded, dipping her head in greeting.

"Oh, this must be your first time going to the moonstone!" exclaimed Barkface.

"It might be best for you to follow behind your mentor while going through the tunnels," the RiverClan medicine cat suggested.

"Yep, I planned on doing that," she told Mudfur.

Mudfur smiled. "Smart already, I see."

"Well, we should probably go ahead and share tongues with StarClan," Runningnose mentioned as he used one of his paws to gesture toward Mothermouth. 

Everyone nodded as Cinderpelt padded in first. Leafpaw followed behind her as Mudfur went behind her. Leafpaw kept herself near Cinderpelt's tail in order to make sure she was right on track. Cinderpelt would be the one that would guide her to moonstone, and Leafpaw had to make sure she was still with her mentor as they walked through the tunnels of Mothermouth. One wrong turn could result in her being lost forever possibly. Leafpaw ignored that possibility. If she thought about if long enough, she would most likely get lost and die in the tunnels alone.

It felt like moons she was in the tunnel. Every twist and turn was a stomach-turning experience almost to Leafpaw. She didn't know what would happen as she took a kittenstep forward in the dark tunnels. With the entrance not being in view, the tunnels were pitch black. She couldn't make out anything at all. It was all a mystery to her as she kept on padding on the stone ground, afraid to stop moving for the sakes of the medicine cats behind her.

After what felt like whole entire moons in the tunnels, Leafpaw was able to notice a small faint light. As Cinderpelt walked farther, she was able to see what was giving this faint light. It was the moonstone, towering over them all. Leafpaw wanted to stop and admire the moonstone, but she instead walked over to Cinderpelt's side. All the medicine cats gathered around the large stone. Leafpaw followed their leads.

Cinderpelt spoke, "Leafpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat.

"It is," she answered, nodding.

"Then come forward," the ThunderClan medicine cat commanded. Leafpaw did what her mentor told her, padding in front of her.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will," Cinderpelt said as she mentioned with her paw at the moonstone. Leafpaw came closer to the moonstone, pressing her nose on it.

Cinderpelt laid down on the moonstone. The other cats near the moonstone did the same. Leafpaw decided she should be doing the same, laying down like Cinderpelt was. Leafpaw closed her eyes, waiting for StarClan to speak to her. She imagined all that could happen when she saw these StarClan. They were so mysterious to Leafpaw. She didn't know how a simple apprentice like her could speak with StarClan. Leafpaw quietly sighed.

 _StarClan, please accept me as a future ThunderClan medicine cat,_ Leafpaw pleaded in her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leafpaw opened her eyes; she wasn't leaning against the moonstone. In fact, she was standing up. She was in a forest. The night sky above her was full of bright stars that shined down light. The ThunderClan apprentice looked in front of her, and she gasped. A cat with stars in her pelt stood there. She didn't even notice a cat standing there before. She assumed this cat was from StarClan. Leafpaw was struck with awe and wonder.

The she-cat's fur was tortoiseshell-and-white, being distinctively dappled and mottled with orange and brown. Both of her ears were tipped with white. Her warm, large amber eyes seemed to burn bright with fire. One of her eyes were rimmed with darker fur. The she-cat's paws were white. And then the StarClan she-cat a black-tipped, golden-and-brown-striped tabby tail. 

"Do not be afraid, Leafpaw. I am only a cat from StarClan. There is nothing to be afraid of," the StarClan she-cat told her.

"Woah! You know my name already," Leafpaw muttered.

"Of course I do, Leafpaw. I'm here to guide you. Come by my side and walk with me," she said as she turned around. The StarClan she-cat started to walk off. Leafpaw ran over to her side and walked with her.

"What's your name?" Leafpaw questioned. She had so many questions to ask her. So far, it seemed like this StarClan cat liked her.

"I am Spottedleaf. You may have heard of me before from some of the other cats in your Clan. I see hope in you, little one, and I want to guide you throughout your medicine cat journey. I was once a medicine of ThunderClan, and I hope to see you learn and grow," she explained.

"I have heard of you! Firestar has said a lot about you. Sandstorm has also mentioned you," responded Leafpaw.

"Oh, they have? Hmm, interesting," Spottedleaf commented.

"Wait, you see hope in me? So, does that mean StarClan approves of me as ThunderClan's future medicine cat?" gasped Leafpaw.

"Of course we do! As a StarClan cat myself, I can conclude we see hope in you. You'll do great things for your Clan. You'll do great things for all four Clans! I've been able to foresee this," Spottedleaf answered.

Leafpaw smiled widely in joy. StarClan did want her! She couldn't believe StarClan saw great things in her. Leafpaw remembered what her father said about this she-cat. Firestar told Leafpaw about how Spottedleaf helped him before he came leader. Spottedleaf came to Firestar's dreams and guided him. Then once the battle of BloodClan was over, Firestar didn't have anything else to say about what Spottedleaf did. Spottedleaf stopped appearing to him, and now she was appearing to her! With how Spottedleaf guided her father in the past, Leafpaw knew she would do the same to her. Only great knowledge would come from Spottedleaf. She had to believe what she said.

"So, you'll guide me? But can't you only see me through the moonstone?" she asked.

"We StarClan cats have our ways," meowed Spottedleaf.

"I-I still can't believe you're the one guiding me. It seemed impossible any cat would want to help me, but you're here next to me," Leafpaw commented.

"You'll learn many things from your mentor and me. Just know it all just depends on what you decide. From what I've seen of you in the future, you have lots of control over what happens. Your decisions are what shape the Clan," the StarClan she-cat told Leafpaw

"So does that mean-"

Leafpaw's vision started to get blurry. As Leafpaw blinked, Spottedleaf wasn't by her side anymore. She gasped. What was happening to her? Her vision kept on getting blurry until she couldn't make out anything around her. As Leafpaw closed her eyes, she couldn't open them back up. Her vision was completely black. Leafpaw struggled to open her eyes to see around her. The medicine cat apprentice called out Spottedleaf's name, hoping she could help her. Leafpaw felt the warmth she had by Spottedleaf's side disappear, being replaced with the cold. Leafpaw was able to open her eyes once again. She looked around; she was back at the moonstone.


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you doing with Leafpaw, Spottedleaf? You weren't supposed to be with her! Yellowfang was the one who was supposed to visit her," the speckled gray tom questioned as he stood up. He stood up tall, lashing his tail back and forth. His pale blue eyes glared at Spottedleaf as she sat there.

"Goosefeather, please, I was a medicine cat just like you. I was able to guide Firestar himself, so why can't I guide Leafpaw?" Spottedleaf responded, tilting her head a little as her amber eyes looked at the tom.

"There's a difference between you and me. You aren't wise. You died young. You haven't learned everything you needed. Yellowfang and I have learned everything we needed when we were still alive. Spottedleaf, you don't understand how to guide ThunderClan's future medicine cat. Guiding Firestar isn't like guiding Leafpaw," he explained.

"But please, Goosefeather! I saw something good in her. I had a strong feeling that I had to guide her. Only I could understand a cat like Leafpaw. None of you could ever see what I saw in her," she cried. Spottedleaf stood up and took a step toward Goosefeather. 

"You could never guide Leafpaw to be a better cat. I forbid you from-"

"Goosefeather, give Spottedleaf a chance. I know I was meant to be the one who taught Leafpaw spiritually, but there might be some hope in Spottedleaf. Being young can still be appealing to some other cats after all."

Spottedleaf and Goosefeather looked over to see Yellowfang padding over. The dark gray she-cat came over, standing by Goosefeather's side and looking at Spottedleaf. The tomcat had a surprised expression on his face as he looked at Yellowfang. Spottedleaf's expression become a joyful one when she saw Yellowfang. She was glad to hear Yellofang being on her side with this. 

"Spottedleaf, I know you're young, but I believe in you. I truly believe you can be a good mentor-like figure for Leafpaw when she visits you. I know I was meant to visit Leafpaw, but you seem very excited to mentor this apprentice," Yellowfang explained.

"Thank you, Yellowfang! I'll do my best when it comes to mentoring Leafpaw about StarClan and, well, everything I remember," Spottedleaf answered. 

"Yellowfang, you can't be serious! I-"

"Calm down, Goosefeather. Go off now, Spottedleaf. I just want a moment with Goosefeather," meowed the gray she-cat.

Spottedleaf nodded. She trotted off, tail high up. Goosefeather and Yellowfang watched as the she-cat went off. Spottedleaf turned the counter, jumping into some nearby oak trees. She kept herself hidden behind one of the trunks. She then heard the two StarClan cats talking once more. Spottedleaf carefully peaked from behind the tree. She stared at the two as they argued with one another.

"She's too young! She won't know what's good for herself, Leafpaw, ThunderClan, and StarClan! How do you know we can trust Spottedleaf with something like this?" hissed Goosefeather.

"Goosefeather, you're overreacting. Spottedleaf isn't going to ruin everything by guiding Leafpaw. She knows good from bad, You're acting like she's some reckless, newborn kit," she growled as a reply.

"Spottedleaf is still unwise. She will never be good like we are," he stated.

"How will she ever be wise if you can never experience anything?" she sneered.

Goosefeather grunted, not knowing what else to say. He turned his back to Yellowfang, and he started to walk off. "Where are you going? Get back here!" Yellowfang snarled, but Goosefeather didn't listen. He kept padding off. Yellowfang groaned as she walked off in her own direction. Spottedleaf smirked as she trotted forward. Everything was going perfectly for her. As long as Goosefeather kept his tail out of this, everything would go into motion.

Spottedleaf walked deeper into the trees. She soon was able to push herself out of the trees, seeing the open space around her. Her eyes darted forward to see the large puddle. The StarClan she-cat chuckled as she went up to the puddle and sat down. Her amber eyes looked down at the puddle. She stretched her paw forward and unsheathed her claws.

"Show me what Leafpaw is doing right now," Spottedleaf whispered. She gently dipped her claw into the puddle. Ripples started to appear in the puddle as she placed her paw in. She then saw a scene appear in the puddle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Leafpaw! Tell us what happened already!" the ginger she-cat excited chirped. Leafpaw listened to her sister as she stored a small bundle of poppy seeds into the corner, pushing them one by one.

"Settle down, Squirrelpaw. You know how StarClan is. I doubt they would let Leafpaw tell us anything," Sorrelpaw pointed out as she took a step closer to the ginger apprentice.

"Well, she may not be able to tell us everything, but maybe she could tell us something at least!" meowed Squirrelpaw.

Leafpaw pushed the last poppy seed away. She chuckled as she turned over to look at Squirrelpaw and Sorrelpaw. "I could tell you one thing," Leafpaw suggested as she giggled. 

Squirrelpaw and Sorrelpaw both gasped, "Really?"

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone. I just want to keep this between us," the brown tabby she-cat explained to them.

"I wouldn't dare tell anyone! I wouldn't even tell my own brothers," Sorrelpaw promised.

"I promise! We're sisters after all," Squirrelpaw exclaimed.

"Well, alright then," Leafpaw meowed as she stood up. She walked over, leaning closer to them. The medicine cat apprentice dramatically looked both ways and at the entrance. Her eyes once again landed back on Squirrelpaw and Sorrelpaw. She whispered, "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I did speak to a really important cat." The two apprentices gasped once again, but it was louder and full of shock.

"Really?" the two both questioned. Leafpaw nodded, smiling.

"Who was it?" Squirrelpaw asked, "Was it Bluestar? Yellowfang?

"That's the part I can't say. Only StarClan knows I guess," Leafpaw laughed.

Sorrelpaw and Squirrelpaw sighed with disappointment. As they did, Cinderpelt walked in with a smaller bundle of poppy seeds. The two apprentices froze up, staring at the ThunderClan medicine cat. Cinderpelt went over to the poppy seed stash, and she placed the ones she had in there. She turned to look back at the three apprentices.

"Greetings, Cinderpelt," Leafpaw meowed, dipping her head toward her mentor.

"Hello, Leafpaw. I see Squirrelpaw and Sorrelpaw have been keeping you company," Cinderpelt responded.

Squirrelpaw mewed, "Yep! We have."

Cinderpelt smiled. She meowed, "Well, you two can hurry off now. Leafpaw has me now to talk to."

The two nodded before running out of the medicine den. As soon as the two were out, Cinderpelt walked away, sighing. Leafpaw walked over to her mentor. "Are any of the poppy seeds working for Dappletail?" Leafpaw questioned.

Cinderpelt shook her head. "No matter how many I give her, the pain doesn't seem to go away for long enough. It's always coming back for her. I don't know what to do. I either keep on giving Dappletail poppy seeds constantly and have her experience the side effects to that, or I try finding some herb to help her. It's fall-leaf though, and I don't know if there would be any herbs left."

"I could come with you and search for any herbs that could help! What kind of pain is Dappletail experiencing?" Leafpaw suggested.

Cinderpelt smiled. "That would be helpful. From what I've been able to get from her, Dappletail is experiencing pain in her chest. Possibly her heart? I don't know. It's hard to et anything out of Dappletail with how cranky she is."

"Alright then! Let's go," Leafpaw replied. She walked over to the exit of the medicine den. Cinderpelt walked over to Leafpaw's side, and the two left the den, ready to go find any herbs outside of ThunderClan's camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinderpelt looked through ThunderClan's forest as the orange and red leaves from above fell down. Leafpaw did her own searching as she ran away, trying to find a herb that would help Dappletail. While there was herbs scattered around, there wasn't any that could ease the elder's pain. Leafpaw sighed as she pushed the dead leaves away, hoping to find at least something. She started to see why Cinderpelt seemed so hopeless now. Leafpaw wasn't going to give up though. She continued to push through the fallen leaves, eyeing every open space she saw. Worry started to flow through her mind. 

All of a sudden, Leafpaw heard a faint tapping noise. The tapping noise sounded as if it was a claw poking a stone. The medicine cat apprentice rose up her head, and her ears perked up from the sound that flooded her ears. The loud slowly got louder as she looked in the direction where it came from. Leafpaw quietly padded over, staying hidden as best as she could. She wanted to find out where in the name of StarClan that sound was coming from. 

Leafpaw looked in the distance, eyeing the place where the sound came from. Her eyes widened as she stared forward. In the distance, she saw a shadow looming above a certain small area in the forest. She swore she could have heard humming, but there was no cat in sight. Leafpaw slowly crept forward, approaching the shadowy area. The humming got louder as she walked toward it. Leafpaw placed her paw into the shadow, but she quickly pulled it out when she felt a surge of pain flow through it. She yowled, stumbling away from the shadow. She looked down at her paws as she breathed heavily. Blood trickled down from her paw. A questioning look covered her face. Leafpaw turned around to look back at the shadow, but it wasn't there.

In its place, on the ground, a large lump of blessed thistle laid there. It was spread out on the ground. Above the blessed thistle, a StarClan cat stood there, looking down at Leafpaw with a smile across her face. Leafpaw looked up; she gasped. It was Spottedleaf! Leafpaw stumbled back a little, confused and shocked.

"Don't be afraid. I am here to help," Spottedleaf told the medicine cat apprentice.

"Spottedleaf! What are you doing here?" gasped the apprentice.

"Take this blessed thistle and bring it to Cinderpelt. Don't question _anything_ ," ordered Spottedleaf.

Leafpaw was too afraid to do anything. All she did was nod. Spottedleaf's head tilted as the gentle smile she had became a smirk. "Good," the StarClan cat simply responded. Before Leafpaw could respond, Spottedleaf quickly faded away. Leafpaw stood there for a couple of heartbeats, then she gathered the blessed thistle all together, pushing it all into one bundle. Leafpaw then picked it off, running off. As she ran off, Cinderpelt automatically walked up to her.

"Leafpaw, are you okay? I heard you, and I needed to- wait, what do you have there? Oh, blessed thistle!" the ThunderClan medicine cat meowed.

Leafpaw nodded. That was the only thing she could do as a response.

"Well, that could work for Dappletail. Blessed thistle does help with the problems that Dappletail seem to be having. Using this herb could help. Alright, I think we're done here. Let's go back to camp quick, Leafpaw," Cinderpelt said. She started to walk off, and Leafpaw ran by her side as the two she-cats returned to ThunderClan camp. 


End file.
